


Logstuck

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: dave/jade<br/>both of them are hiding together somewhere cramped to escape some stuff they aren't high enough level to fight yet. hilarity and awkward teenage romantic undertones ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logstuck

The large imp stomped around outside, letting out loud primal calls of pure rage. Its large tusks glinted in the moonlight like diamonds, lighting up the dark forest. Shadows came off the various dead trees that had piled up on the forest floor, night time having struck on Jade's recently discovered planet.

Dave had found his self here rather quickly. Jade had only just got through the first gate, but the monsters were too ridiculously powerful for Dave to take on by his self. The only other option was hiding.

Stuck in the dark hole carved within a hollow tree, Dave and Jade stayed in complete silence.  
"Uh, Dave? You're sitting on me." Jade finally whispered hoarsely, her voice wheezy due to the boy's weight on her. She hadn't wished to say anything before out of fear, but it was just getting painful now.

"Oh, shit. Sorry." Dave cursed, feeling backwards to try and grasp his surroundings. He felt Jade's warm skin on his fingers, and a small jolt ran through his body. "Wait... Let me just-" he continued, pulling his self up with a blush that luckily Jade couldn't see. He went onto his knees, the upturned tree trunk being too small for them to stand in.

Shuffling forwards, Dave quickly felt the scratchy bark against his face from the log's other side. He let out an internal groan, trying to keep up his cool guy image as long as possible in front of Jade.

"Uh, Dave? Could you move your butt out of my face please?" Jade asked. Shit. Dave wiggled in an attempt to move his body away from Jade's face, but the situation was hopeless. "Why aren't you moving?" Jade questioned, tired of Dave's butt swinging across her face. Dave bit his lip, closely thinking of how to get out of this situation still looking cool. "Are you stuck?"

"A bit." he murmured, and Jade giggled in that cute little voice of hers- Focus, Dave!

Jade decided to try and push Dave upwards, but he was far too heavy for her. She sighed, Dave still trying to move his little butt anywhere.

The colossal imp collided with the trunk now, knocking it over with a little tap of its tail. The movement caused Dave to flip, landing right on top of Jade. He propped his self into a push up, making sure Jade wasn't hurt.

Their lips were incredibly close, and the pale light managed to illuminate half of her face in a very pretty way-

"Uh... Want to kiss?" Jade proposed.

"Sure. Whatever." Dave replied, and promptly landed a tiny peck on her lip.


End file.
